


for the love of galra

by Blayzes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Felching, Flirting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Painful Sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Recovery, Rimming, Rough Sex, Wrecked Lance (Voltron), honestly theyve been pining for ages, i love them, rip lances ass, theyre just too chicken shit to confess, theyre so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayzes/pseuds/Blayzes
Summary: "I know the Galra want my Lion," he continued with his flirty voice, "but in the meantime, why don't we play 'Lion'? You kneel down right there and I'll throw you my meat."Keith groaned again and Lance continued to ignore him. The guard was finally gaining interest, watching Lance with an unreadable gaze. Lance took that as encouragement to continue."By the way, the name is Lance." With a wink, he added, "Remember it, you'll be screaming it later.""Oh my God," Lance heard Keith mutter behind him.-----Or the one where Lance sleeps with a Galra soldier to get him and Keith released from prison, and Keith might be jealous.





	for the love of galra

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, the idea came to me from a porn video where a guy took a MASSIVE dildo up the ass. Like, the girth of this thing was ungodly and I felt bad for the dude taking it because that HAD to hurt. Anyway, I saw the video, looked at the dildo, and thought, "Hmm. That could be a Galra dick." And then this happened.
> 
> Thank you, [SalineShots](http://salineshots.tumblr.com/), for beta-reading this. ;w; This is my first time writing explicit smut, so your encouragement means a lot and I appreciate it SO SO much.

"Gotta say, purple's your color," Lance told their prison guard with a wink and a smirk. The guard spared him a glance but was otherwise unaffected.

Okay, Loverboy Lance, you got this. Time to turn up the heat.

"So," he began, deepening his voice to add a sultry tone, "do you come here often, or do you wait until you get home?"

Behind him, Keith groaned out a, "Lance," but Lance ignored him. The Galra guard ignored them both, though Lance noticed with satisfaction that the guard had tensed slightly.

Oh yeah, now we're getting somewhere.

"I know the Galra want my Lion," he continued with his flirty voice, "but in the meantime, why don't we play 'Lion'? You kneel down right there and I'll throw you my meat."

Keith groaned again and Lance continued to ignore him. The guard was finally gaining interest, watching Lance with an unreadable gaze. Lance took that as encouragement to continue.

"By the way, the name is Lance." With a wink, he added, "Remember it, you'll be screaming it later."

"Oh my God," Lance heard Keith mutter behind him. At least now he knew what lines NOT to use on Keith, and judging by how very red the Red Paladin was, this was a line he'd have to use again.

You see, Lance seemed to have a thing for Galra -- or at least, half-Galra -- because he had wanted Keith to be his since they first met at the Garrison. Lance saw him fly and knew instantly that this was the boy for him. But Keith always brushed him off, and, in his bitterness, Lance invented the rivalry in the hopes of getting over him.

So far, no such luck.

"You wanna hear something?" Lance was on a roll at this point and he could tell the Galra was getting interested. "I've got the entire dictionary written on my dick."

"Like you actually know that many words," Keith grumbled behind him, but neither Lance nor the guard paid him any mind.

"Want me to put some words in your mouth?" Lance finished with a winning smirk.

"Alright, Hotshot," the Galra guard turned fully to Lance now, a nasty grin on his face. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Or rather," and he looked so proud of this one, "put your mouth where my dick is?"

Oh damn, that was a good one. Lance was practically swooning because _why hadn't he thought of a line like that_? Definitely a line to use on Keith, later.

Speaking of which, Keith was staring at the two of them in utter shock, redder than his armor and former Lion. Jealousy, thy name is Keith. At least it better be -- jealous was the least Keith could be for everything Lance was going to put himself through to get them out of here.

But hey, if getting reamed by an unnamed Galra is what it took to finally get with Keith, it was a sacrifice Lance was more than willing to make.

Granted, Lance had not expected things to get this far. He figured he'd flirt with the guard, get in with his good graces, and sweet talk him into letting them leave. Hooking up... had not been in the plan.

Now Lance is not inexperienced in the world of sex; he had had his fair share of hook-ups. Another one, even with his enemy, wasn't outside of the realm of things he was okay with. He could handle this. He could totally handle this.

Letting Lance out, the Galra guard chose to strip himself of his trousers before uncuffing Lance and-- _oh holy sweet baby Jesus in a cradle_ that Galra dong was _massive_. Like, Lance was having serious concerns about it even fitting because, as it was, he wasn't sure he could even fit it in his mouth let alone his ass.

But Lance was no quitter, okay? He could handle this. They would just have to... take it slow. _Really_ slow.

Swallowing down his apprehension and ignoring the look Keith was sending his way -- one of... shock? Anger? ... Betrayal? -- Lance moved with more confidence than he felt as he undid his armor and peeled his flight suit off until he was completely naked. Not how he wanted to undress in front of Keith for the first time, but Lance had a job to do.

The Galra guard wasted no time in pulling Lance forward and pushing him onto his back on the floor. He raised Lance's legs up and his mouth was instantly at Lance's hole, lapping at it greedily. A full-body shudder wracked through Lance and he let out an obscene moan. The Galra's tongue began exploring deep into Lance's ass, making it as wet and slick as possible since they didn't have any lube. Lance couldn't keep his breathy moans to himself and ended up pushing back against the Galra's face in an attempt to get more, to _feel_ more.

Once he was deemed slick enough, two fingers made their way inside him and began thrusting viciously. Lance met his thrusts each time, trying to get as much as the digits in him as possible. Soon, a third finger joined, then a fourth. The fourth one is when the sting really hit Lance, but he knew he needed all the stretching he could get if he was getting this Galra in him.

Then Lance felt shifting and suddenly that huge Galra dick was hovering above his mouth.

"Need you get me ready, too, Hotshot," the Galra guard smirked before dropping down and forcing the head into Lance's mouth.

Lance had been right to be concerned because the head barely fit, and what did fit stretched Lance's lips enough to hurt.

But again, Lance was no quitter. He could do this, okay?

With a deep breath through his nose, Lance began sucking as best as he could, lapping at the slit as he did so. The Galra seemed to appreciate it, if his grunts were anything to go by. He did seem to be trying to control himself, as he kept his thrusts into Lance's mouth shallow, which Lance was eternally grateful for because he didn't think more of that cock would fit without ripping his throat apart. Lance jerked what didn't fit, effectively covering the cock with his spit.

Eventually, the Galra pulled out of both holes, resulting in Lance coughing up a storm as spit dribbled down his chin.

And then he felt the head of the Galra dick press against him.

Oh holy shit, this was not going to fit, Lance was in way over his head, he was going to DIE from this--

A pained noise between a scream and a sob erupted from Lance's throat as he was penetrated, his fingers scrabbling for purchase that wasn't there on the smooth floor below him. The guard took it slow, but Lance still felt the air being punched out of him as the Galra thrust slowly and shallowly, attempting to get more and more of his dick in the Paladin.

Each thrust punched the air out of Lance's lungs, and when the Galra was fully seated in him, Lance felt as if he couldn't breathe. Large hands rubbed at Lance's sides, trying to ease him into breathing. With the ministrations -- gentler than Lance would have expected from his lover -- Lance went from breathless to panting. Lance's stomach was bulging profusely.

Then the guard began to move.

He moved slowly -- thankfully -- but it was enough to have Lance groaning loudly at the width of the intrusion. Normally, the stretch would be satisfying and pleasurable. Right now, it was painful and uncomfortable, only tiny jolts of pleasure reminding Lance that this was sex and not torture.

Considering the size of the tool being used, it was hard to tell the two apart.

Suddenly, the tiny jolt evolved into a lightning bolt; the Galra had hit Lance's prostate. Lance shouted again, only this time the pleasure was much more evident. Feeling encouraged, the Galra continued hitting that spot, though Lance's hole was still too tight to allow for fast or deep thrusts.

Lance was going crazy at the stimulation, eyes rolling back in his head as he screamed himself hoarse, and his first orgasm hit him with such a suddenness that Lance blacked out for a bit. When he came to, he became aware of the large amount of stickiness on his stomach and of the pleasurepain coursing through him from the point of his ass. The Galra had managed to speed up, having taken advantage of Lance's temporary unconsciousness to up the pace without Lance feeling the initial suffering.

Oh, don't get him wrong, Lance was still in pain, but it was now being counterbalanced with pleasure. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out for, but it was apparently long enough for the pleasure to build back up. Lance had no chance to come down from the aftershocks as the Galra gave him no quarter to do so, and the oversensitivity was both too much and addicting -- he could feel his next orgasm cresting and he moaned loudly as he chased it. The guard was relentless in thrusting against Lance's prostate -- Lance's stomach bulging at every apex -- and it was overwhelming and mind-blowing.

Lance was glad his mama hadn't raised a quitter.

 

\----------

 

Keith couldn't watch anymore.

At first, he had watched with a sort of morbid fascination and concern for Lance. To be fair, the Galra guard's dick was massive, and Lance's apprehension at its size was palpable even from a distance. Yet Lance stuck through with his plan like a trooper. It was when the guard began pounding into him that Keith turned away.

The thing was, it wasn't even because he couldn't stand to see his teammate/friend/whatever-the-hell-they-were-at-this-point get reamed by the enemy as a bribe. Actually, it was quite the opposite, because despite the intensity of the sex, Lance seemed completely into it. He rammed back onto the Galra dick as best he could, moaning and looking altogether wanton and in heaven. In fact, he came within minutes of being penetrated with something not unlike a scream. After that, his orgasms had been relatively frequent and loud, Lance practically sobbing as he was fucked senseless.

And that was the fucking problem, because if Lance was going to have that good a time on a Galra dick, Keith would have preferred it to be his.

_I could make him feel that good, too..._

Keith was suddenly brought out of his reverie by the sound of a groan -- and one not wracked by pleasure. Looking over, Keith saw Lance's face twisted in discomfort and possibly pain. It was obvious he was no longer enjoying the activities.

More than anything, that filled Keith with white-hot rage. He wished he could escape this damned cell and get that guard off of his friend. However, the guard had Lance in too vulnerable a position; anything Keith tried could result in Lance getting hurt or killed.

Luckily, the guard seemed to have finally finished. With a roar, he convulsed, holding Lance tightly by the hips as he shook and filled the boy. Another cry of discomfort escaped Lance, more like a whine this time, and Keith could see Lance's belly distending from the Galra's load.

While that wasn't exactly the time, jealousy rose up in Keith again like a vicious dragon seeking blood and death, but Keith squashed it down. He could be jealous when Lance's safety was secured.

With a loud puff of air, the Galra retracted, his cock softening quite quickly, and Keith flinched when he saw a pool of pale purple liquid begin to form beneath Lance. Lance, meanwhile, was holding his bloated stomach and looking pained; Keith felt a rush of sympathy for the boy.

Almost as an afterthought, the guard unlocked Keith's cell and walked off with a wink at the Blue Paladin. The dragon rose again and Keith was less inclined to tame it this time.

Once the guard was out of sight, Keith was on his feet and he rushed to Lance's side. He looked his friend over in worry, assessing for damage, and didn't notice Lance's hand coming up behind him and taking Keith's Marmora blade. Grunting in surprise, Keith quickly caught on and turned around slightly so that Lance could cut off Keith's handcuffs.

Now free, Keith was quick to help Lance move, and he rubbed soothing circles into Lance's shoulders when the other boy began to groan in pain. With Keith's assistance, Lance managed to get into a crouching position. Lance moved his hands to behind him and it took Keith a moment to catch on to what he was doing.

Blushing up to his ears, Lance quietly begged, "Keith, please don't look." Keith turned away with a blush of his own; a moment later, he heard the distinct sound of more liquid pouring onto the floor.

A deep sigh escaped Lance once the sound dissipated and Keith deemed it safe to look.

Wow, Lance's ass was red. And Keith really did not mean to look at Lance's hole -- honestly he didn't -- but it was hard not to when it was gaping that hugely. Like, Keith was sincerely concerned about there being permanent damage to Lance's ass, it looked more wrecked and painful than should be safe. Keith also noticed how much Lance was shaking; In sympathy, he placed his arm across Lance's shoulders, wrapping the other around Lance's waist to help lift him up.

"You're going to be okay, Lance," Keith told him quietly, going back to rubbing Lance's shoulders.

"Porn videos made this look way better than it actually feels," Lance groaned, reaching down to pull his suit back up. Keith bent over to help, zipping it up in the back and making quick work of strapping the Blue Paladin's armor back onto him.

"Yeah," Keith replied with a shaky chuckle as he suited Lance back up, "porn tends to do that."

"Like, the guys in porn videos always go nuts on big dicks--"

"Yeah, because it hurts like a bitch--"

"--but we never see how much pain they're in afterwards."

"I mean, unless you're into BDSM or masochism, nobody wants to cum to someone sobbing because they're in unspeakable pain."

"When we get back to Earth, I'm suing for false advertisement."

"You do that."

Keith had to admit, Lance was coping with what must have been intense pain pretty well. Then again, Lance was pretty good at keeping his true feelings under wraps. For reasons he didn't want to examine, this upset Keith immensely. Once Lance was recovered, they were going to have a talk about that.

"You good to walk, Sharpshooter?" Keith asked when Lance was fully dressed again.

One wobbly step forward was enough of an answer for him and he moved in front of his friend to offer a piggyback ride. With a grateful huff, Lance accepted the offer and sunk into Keith's back after climbing on. Keith suppressed a shiver at the feeling of Lance's breath billowing in his ear.

Their progress was slow, but they managed it; once Lance was safely in Red, Keith rushed to Black and practically tailgated Red the entire way back to the castle.

 

\----------

 

Lance's recovery after the... Galra Incident was going to be a slow one. Luckily, no permanent damage had been done, which meant Lance just had to rest and let his body heal naturally. He was given a vacation from Paladin work during this time.

Keith had suggested they tell the team that Lance had been caught up in an explosion that, because Lance had bent over to get leverage for a jump, had caused extensive wounds to his lower backside. Only Coran knew the truth, as he was the one to look Lance over and deem him only temporarily disabled -- and boy, was that an adventure all on its own. There were certain details about Coran's apparent friend Toren that Lance absolutely did not need to know and would now suffer nightmares with the knowledge of.

An Altean version of a wheelchair had been provided for him, along with the softest pillow in existence, as moving around and sitting were the two things Lance Could Not Do. Each of the castle's inhabitants took turns wheeling him around, but Keith was the most frequent volunteer. Lance wasn't exactly sure why -- he remembered Keith's expression being enraged during most of Lance's Galra hook-up -- but he wasn't complaining. More attention from the Team Leader/Lance's crush was not unwanted and Lance was going to milk it for as long as possible.

At that moment, Keith was wheeling Lance to the training room. That was something that happened a lot lately; Lance would watch Keith train and just basically observe whatever routine the Red Paladin had. It was more fun than it sounded, being able to watch the incredible amount of effort Keith put into keeping in shape or bonding with Black. And Lance was never ignored during this. Rather, Keith often engaged Lance in conversation. At this point, even Lance and Black were bonding with how often Keith kept Lance included in the process. Whether it was flying, trying out battle simulations, or just hanging out with the lion, Keith made sure Lance got a say somehow. He suggested different flying techniques or gave his trust to Black in a trust exercise, he gave Keith various strategies for working through the simulations, and he ended up chatting with Black as much as Keith did. Lance could feel Black's fondness for him and it made Lance happy; Red still held a fondness for Keith, and now Keith's lion was fond of Lance. It felt almost like being approved by your boyfriend's parents.

(The lions had actually caught Lance at thinking this and had begun taking their roles as guardians over Keith and Lance much more seriously; Lance was wondering when he'd have to prove himself worthy of Keith's affection, or if he'd have to come to the lions to ask permission to take Keith's hand in marriage. The whole idea was both hilarious and terrifying.)

It seemed like within seconds of entering the training room, a training bot had dropped from the ceiling and Keith was fighting it like his life depended on it. Honestly, this was the best part of the day for Lance lately. He got to watch the grace with which Keith fought, got to see Keith's muscles move fluidly as he moved around, got to see sweat slide down Keith's face and throat, soak his hair.

Lance's eyes followed a single bead of sweat as it traveled down Keith's adam's apple and into his collarbone. It took him a minute to realize he was able to witness this because Keith was literally standing right in front of him.

"So," Keith panted, toweling his hair and (unfortunately) wiping the sweat from his brow and neck -- Lance jolted at suddenly being addressed, so distracted was he by Keith's bodily fluids that he forgot to pay attention to the man himself. "How was that for record timing?"

"Wow, asking the crippled guy to stroke your ego because he can't go anywhere?" Lance smirked to cover up his averted attention. "Smooth, Keith."

"I mean," and Keith was smirking now, too, holy shit, "if you do it, it'll make it less awkward when I can finally comment on your great ass."

Wait.

_Wait._

What?

Great ass? That Keith wants to comment on? That Keith -- _Keith_ \-- _wants_ to _comment on_ , has _noticed_ enough _to_ comment on?

Was this one of those alternate realities Slav spoke of?

"I'd comment on the rest of you," Keith continued -- _could he read Lance's fucking mind?_ \-- with the same teasing lilt to his voice, "but I figured I should start with your greatest _ass_ et."

_Puns?_

Really? He was making _puns_ now?

What the ever-loving fuck was going on?

Lance stared blankly at the opposite side of the room as he tried to process this when suddenly, a single finger lifted his chin up and Lance's blue eyes met mischievous violet ones.

"Eyes on the prize, Sharpshooter," Keith breathed, the gravelly texture of his voice making it seem almost like a growl, and it was doing things to Lance in unspeakable places -- places that _should not be doing things after what just happened barely a week ago_.

Then Keith was striding back across the floor to begin another training regimen. Lance took off his jacket in the hopes of cooling down a little.

Keith was hot enough in this room for the both of them.

 

\----------

 

So, since Lance's recovery period started, Keith had taken to... well, flirting with the Blue Paladin. Look, he may not have been Lance's first Galra dick, but he could at least be the next one. Let him have this.

And Lance... well, he seemed pretty receptive. After what Keith figured was the initial shock, Lance started flirting back, and Keith caught Lance staring at him during training on multiple occasions. He was going to take that as encouragement to continue.

(Guilt was tearing at him for even considering it, especially after what Lance had been through. Keith kinda hated himself and half hoped Lance would shove him out the airlock soon because he deserved better than a selfish Keith and his pet Jealousy Dragon.)

Usually, when Lance requests to sit in the observatory, they quiet down and open up. Keith is more free in sharing his thoughts and feelings, while Lance was more honest. Something about the quiet serenity of the observatory had a knack of softening any mood.

"So you're..." Keith was still reluctant to talk about this -- not least of all because of the Jealousy Dragon having made its home in Keith's heart, had warmed the coldness of it with the fire of his growing feelings for Lance -- but he had to know, had to make sure Lance was alright. He cleared his throat and tried again, "You're really okay after... after what happened?"

Lance blushed at that and Keith could barely see his small, somewhat guilty smile in the dim lighting of the room. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. I mean, I was really sore and everything, but it's-- I'm not scarred by it, if that's what you're worried about." And now it was Lance comforting him instead of the other way around like it should have been; why did Lance have to be so selfless? "Keith, I promise it was completely consensual, and it wasn't the first hook-up I'd ever had. I'm okay, I'm not psychologically damaged or anything by it." He was smiling wider now, a reassurance for Keith to show him how okay he was.

At that, Keith let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he had been holding, had probably been holding since this whole thing started. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders with the new knowledge that Lance was not in a vulnerable state, that showing any kind of outward interest in Lance was not going to some kind of trigger or be taking advantage of the boy.

Lance must have caught on to Keith's ease in tension, because his smile became a small smirk and he bumped their shoulders together. He didn't pull away and they stayed like that, leaning into each other and staring at the stars in a comfortable silence.

It took a few moments for it to dawn on Keith that Lance's hand rested atop his. The moment it was brought to his attention, however, he wasted no time in turning his hand around and lacing their fingers together. Beside him, he heard Lance's breath hitch, but then he relaxed into Keith more with a contented sigh.

Flirting his ass off had been so worth it.

 

\----------

 

Okay, here's the thing: Lance had become very aware of Keith's interest in him and he was totally for it.

There was just one problem; Keith was part Galra, and as hot as that Galra hook-up had been, Lance was not eager for a repeat. It may have been Earth-shattering sex, but it had also been Earth-shatteringly painful and the recovery was a horrendous experience Lance hoped to never have to go through again.

It was like when he got his top wisdom teeth out. The process was relatively painless, the aftermath had left him only slightly sore, and no longer having to feel those sideways teeth poke at the inside of his cheeks was a Godsend. He could definitely handle all of that considering the relief that resulted from it. The downside was not having solid food for three damn days. No garlic knots, not cheeseburgers, no pizza, none of his favorite foods were on the safe-to-eat list. And that? That was pure torture. During those three days, the pain he had received from his inner cheeks being poked and scratched at relentlessly every time Lance so much as opened his mouth seemed absolutely worth dealing with if it meant he could keep eating solid foods.

And yeah, maybe that's not the best analogy, but it certainly describes the experience well enough for Lance's sake. The point was that while the result was pleasurable, the aftermath was almost bad enough for the pleasure to not even be worth it.

But Keith was half Galra and Lance was terrified at what the size of that dick might be. If it was even half the size of the Galra guard, Lance wasn't sure he could handle it. True, if that were the case, they could compromise by having Keith bottom. However, Lance did like being a bottom and while topping was good, there was something about being filled and bent in half that just _did it_ for Lance.

Besides, the thought of Keith being inside of him had been a fantasy of Lance's for a while, and he was going to have his good dicking, dammit!

Provided that dick wasn't big enough to be its own Galra, that is.

 _God_ , did he want it, though. Wanted everything Keith could give him. And if that meant taking a dick that was much too big for him and would probably ruin his ass for life, well, Lance was willing to be a martyr for the cause.

 

\----------

 

Keith was at a breaking point.

Lance was back to normal -- able to walk around and train and do everything normally again -- but he still wasn't giving into Keith's advances. If Lance wasn't interested at all, Keith would understand (he's not an asshole). But Keith knew Lance was interested; Lance reciprocated his flirting all the time. They were even touching a lot now, from hand-holding to shoulder touches and even leaning against each other in their downtime. Lance was letting out all of the signs of wanting this as much as Keith did, but every time they ended up alone together in either of their rooms, Lance got suddenly nervous and made up some dumb excuse to leave. Keith couldn't count how many times he's had to jerk off just to get some release.

They were alone in Keith's room again. Somehow, Lance was actually staying this time, though he still looked apprehensive. Regardless, that was no reason not to continue his flirting, right? Maybe it would break the tension... and actually lead somewhere?

Oh God, but what if Lance didn't WANT it to lead somewhere? What if that's why he kept running away? Did he believe Keith's dick, with Keith being only half-Galra, wouldn't be large enough to satisfy him? Or was he scared of Keith's advances, turned off by them, maybe? Lance had seemed to reciprocate, but maybe Keith was coming off too strong or pushy.

God, Keith did not want Lance to feel pressured into anything; if they were going to get physical, it was going to be because Lance WANTED it, not because he felt obligated. Keith wanted Lance to feel good and comfortable and safe, not compromised and taken advantage of. Lance could say he was fine after the "hook-up" all he wanted, but being used like a sex toy can't be good for one's self-confidence. Lance wasn't a sex toy to Keith, wasn't a hole to fuck; he was Lance, Voltron's Sharpshooter, Keith's right hand and best friend.

The boy Keith was undeniably in love with.

But he couldn't exactly say that, it was way too soon and what if Lance wasn't interested in romance? What if... what if hooking up is all Lance wanted out of it, out of them?

Who was he kidding, Keith would still do it because he was a fucking masochist that loved Lance too much to pass up any chance to be close to him.

With that in mind, he tried to bury his anxieties and keep up the flirty tone he'd been using with Lance as of late.

They were both sitting on Keith's bed, but Lance was shifting uncomfortably and trying to hide it. Keith noticed it anyway -- he noticed everything Lance did.

Steeling himself, Keith smirked and silkily offered, "Lance, you seem restless. If the bed isn't comfortable, my lap might be better suited to you."

Lance practically jumped at hearing that, looking more uneasy than before. Keith decided to keep at it; maybe if he did, Lance would loosen up like usual and the tension would ease.

"I get if you don't want to, though," Keith amended, still smirking. "I have a reputation for mowing grass like ass."

Beat.

Okay, so that's not actually how the line goes.

And Keith sat there for a few moments, looking smug like he had just said the most clever and sexiest thing to ever be uttered, until what he actually said sunk in and he bolted from the bed in a panic.

"I-I mean mowing ass like grass!"

At that point, Lance burst out laughing, the tension finally broken. Keith was blushing to his ears in embarrassment; he really wished Lance had chosen that option to push Keith out of the airlock. That seemed like such a nice way to go.

Groaning and burying his face in his hands, Keith's mouth ran away on him, "I'm so sorry, Lance, I didn't mean to say it like that. Fuck! I just-- I like you so much and I thought I was making that obvious. I mean, you seemed into it, so I just kept going, but then you started running away? And I got worried that maybe I was pushing you away, scaring you with everything I was saying, and-- _God_ , I was being such a prick! I'm so sorry, Lance, I never meant to make you so anxious. I'm just-- I'm sorry."

It took a moment for him to register that Lance was no longer laughing.

Not a good sign.

And then large, strong hands were firmly but gently prying Keith's wrists from his face and Keith was suddenly staring into ocean-blue eyes. Lance was smiling fondly, his eyes sparkling with happiness and something akin to relief.

Keith opened his mouth to apologize again but was promptly cut off when Lance's mouth crashed into his.

Keith was sooooo not objecting to this.

Pressing himself flush against the Blue Paladin, Keith grabbed the front of Lance's jacket and reciprocated the kiss passionately. Oh, how he had wanted this for so long. And, if Lance's desperate movements and tight grip on Keith where his arms had wound around the Red Paladin's waist were anything to go by, Lance had been wanting it just as much.

Keith had not misread the situation and the resulting relief of that knowledge caused Keith to just melt against the other boy, sliding one hand up to tangled in Lance's hair while the other stayed latched to the Cuban's jacket just to keep Keith from falling as his legs had become boneless.

Then, frustratingly, Lance pulled away.

"For the record," he whispered with a smirk, "I like you, too."

"Great," and Keith dove right back in.

With only slight hesitation, Keith licked at the seam of Lance's lips until they opened with a gasp, and Keith took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Lance's warm mouth.

He could taste toothpaste and food goo and something he couldn't name but was just undeniably _Lance_. Keith savored it, lapping at the roof of Lance's mouth, sliding his tongue along Lance's teeth, before tangling his tongue with Lance's own. Lance was much less hesitant in how he licked into Keith's mouth hungrily, exploring his warmth like a dehydrated man searching for a spring. Their kiss grew sloppy here, both desperate to taste as much of each other as was possible. At one point, Keith bit Lance's bottom lip just to tease and it earned him a groan that motivated him to move things along.

Gently, ever so gently because it's what Lance deserved, Keith began pushing Lance backwards, refusing to part their mouths to do so. When the back of Lance's knees hit the mattress and the two fell into a heap on the bed, Keith felt like he had hit the jackpot. Keith moved his lips to drag along the line of Lance's neck, tonguing at it in intervals and leaving a sharp nip at the pulse, resulting in a groan rumbling from deep in Lance's throat. The sound sent a shot of heat into Keith's groin and he couldn't stop himself from grinding against Lance's leg, moaning against his skin at the friction.

After a moment of dry humping, Lance began pushing at Keith's shoulders. Worried he was taking things too far, Keith shot up in concern. But then Lance was tugging at Keith's clothes.

"Off," he ordered breathlessly. "Take these off first."

Understanding dawning on him, Keith hurriedly began undressing, as if he would die if he weren't naked in 0.2 seconds. He heard Lance chuckle behind him and basked in the sound; Lance had a nice laugh. He could also hear Lance shuffling out of his own clothes and felt a jolt of excited anticipation. Lance was going to be completely, beautifully nude and it was all for Keith.

Unable to wait, Keith turned around as he jerked out of his boxers.

"Oh, thank God!" Lance exclaimed in obvious relief, staring at Keith's newly-freed dick.

Keith's cock was definitely larger than that of an average human's, thanks to his Galra genes, however it did not reach the massivity of the Galra guard's dick. Keith had actually been concerned that this would be an issue and was now concerned that that didn't seem to be the case.

"What?" he asked tentatively.

"Your dick is actually manageable," Lance sighed with a smile.

This... wait, what? "But I-- I thought-- Didn't you enjoy the sex you had with that guard?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Lance replied immediately with a nod, before grimacing. "But... it's one of those 'I only want to do it once' kind of things, like skydiving."

"... I like skydiving."

"Like skydiving for normal people, Keith. Like, I'm glad I experienced what I did, but I never want it to happen again."

This... did not clear anything up for Keith. "Why?"

Lance outright laughed at that. "Dude, did you SEE the size of that dick? It was huge! Don't get me wrong, it felt great -- especially once he found my prostate, _whoo_ baby -- but it also hurt like a motherfucker and took me way too long to recover from for my liking. I hope my ass never feels like that again."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Keith nodded with a smile. So he was more than good enough to satisfy the beautiful boy in front of him, and Lance could truly enjoy it instead of having to suffer like he had for the past few weeks during his recovery.

Rolling onto his stomach, Lance crawled forward and grabbed Keith's hips, pulling him forward. With a smile, he kissed the head of Keith's dick, giving the slit kitten licks to taste it. He lapped up the precum that began forming before licking a stripe from the head to the balls. After a few licks to one of Keith's balls, he took it into his mouth and sucked gently, earning him a pleasured groan from the Red Paladin and a hand on his head, gripping his hair. Lance moved to the next ball and gave it the same treatment for a moment, then went back up and took Keith into his mouth. Keith's hand tightened in Lance's hair, and Lance moaned loudly at it, sending vibrations through Keith's dick, making him groan again.

There was skill in how Lance gave head -- he gave special attention to under the head, he'd suck on the head itself while licking at the slit, and he even managed to deepthroat and suck hard enough that Keith nearly screamed -- and that gave Keith thought that this was definitely not Lance's first time doing this to a normal-sized dick. The Jealousy Dragon rose at that realization, that Lance had had other guys' dicks in his mouth, and before he could think about what he was doing, Keith was using his grip in Lance's hair to pull him off his cock before pushing him back onto the bed.

Keith practically lunged at Lance with a growl, pinning him to the bed with a smirk because he was going to ruin Lance for other guys. Laughing and unaware of Keith's internal battle, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, tangling his fingers into the half-Galra's hair and dragging him down for another heated kiss.

Tongues battled for supremacy and hands explored smooth, exposed skin. Keith admired the muscles of Lance's shoulders and biceps -- how, despite how lanky he looked, Lance was much stronger than his body let on. Keith knew that, even though he himself was not lacking at all in strength, Lance definitely had the ability to manhandle him if he so wished. However, judging by how Lance reacted to every squeeze, every rough movement -- letting out soft moans and practically melting with every one -- it seemed Lance wanted to be the one being manhandled tonight.

Well, Keith wasn't going to complain.

If Lance wanted it rough, he was going to get it rough. Keith slid his hands down Lance's body, feeling his muscles twitch beneath his fingertips, then shoved his hands under the body below him, squeezing two soft and plump buttcheeks with fervor. He squeezed hard, slipping his hands closer together until his thumbs could rub circles around Lance's rim. Lance's breath hitched sharply and he suddenly began to fumble with his pillow, eventually managing to grab a bottle of lube from inside the pillowcase. Without preamble, he shoved it into Keith's chest and raised his hips up, bringing his hands back to his pillow to hold on.

Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Keith took his hands back to uncap the bottle and pour some onto his fingers. He warmed it up, going back to squeezing Lance's buttcheek appreciatively before circling the rim with his now-slick hand, pushing inside with his index finger and gently feeling around the soft walls clenching around him.

Lance released a satisfied sigh and pushed back on the digit, biting his lip in pleasure and anticipation. He looked so cute that Keith had to shower him in affection, so he leaned down and began kissing him again. Lance opened up eagerly, continuing to meet Keith's thrusts as he pumped his finger in and out. When Keith added a second finger, Lance gasped then moaned, putting more force in his fucking of Keith's fingers as they scissored within him.

Soon, a third finger joined the other two and that's when Keith began crooking his fingers, searching for just the right spot. Lance jumped nearly enough to dislodge Keith's fingers when Keith found the spot; with a smirk, he became relentless in attacking Lance's prostate. It didn't take long for Lance to push his hand away with a frustrated groan.

"Enough," he hissed. "I'm ready already. I wanted your dick in me like yesterday."

Keith laughed at that, though he silently agreed. Instead of responding, he lubed up his dick, giving a soft little groan at the touch. His dick was going to be in Lance soon and that thought is all it took for him to deem himself ready.

He grabbed Lance's legs and hiked them up, pushing his knees to Lance's chest (and admiring the Blue Paladin's flexibility because _hot damn_ this boy was sexy) and penetrated him without hesitation.

Lance's answering groan was nearly a scream as the thick cock stretched him wider than the three fingers could have. Keith could already tell he was reaching deeper than his fingers, too, and he wasn't even all the way in yet. He had paused, wanting to give Lance time to adjust.

Apparently Lance disagreed because he dislodged his legs from Keith's grip and wrapped them around Keith's waist, using that as leverage to push him deeper. A loud moan ripped from his throat as he did so, a mixture of intense pain and intense pleasure. Regardless of whatever pain he might have felt, Lance didn't let up until Keith had bottomed out. It was only then that Lance let out a breath he seemed to have been holding.

"You doing okay, sweetheart?" Keith asked breathlessly, concerned he was hurting his lover.

"I-I'm good," Lance gasped out, panting. "I'm good. I'm so good. Just... just don't move yet, yeah?"

Keith chuckled, gazing at Lance affectionately. This boy would be the death of him, he swore. The love he felt rose up in him again -- they were connected physically, so closely that Keith could feel Lance's heartbeat and was sure Lance could feel his, and his feelings for Lance were reciprocated, were shared. Emotion overtaking him, Keith leaned down as best as he could to shower Lance in his love, kissing every part of him that could. His lips slid softly over beautiful brown skin, earning him tiny gasps and, eventually, a hand gently stroking his hair. When Keith looked up again, he saw his affection mirrored in Lance's gaze.

"I waited so long for you," he whispered, continuing to pet Keith's hair.

"I'm sorry it took me that long," Keith breathed back. "I promise I won't hesitate with you ever again."

Red began to color Lance's face deeply and he looked almost ready to cry. Before he could panic, Keith felt the hand in his hair tighten and drag him up, crashing his lips into Lance's.

Despite the initial rough contact, the kiss was gentle and sweet. Tongues waltzed with each other, no longer competing, and lips slid together slowly, savoring the feeling and each others taste.

They eventually seperated with a slick, quiet pop, but the two just stared at each other fondly, enjoying their physical and emotional contact. Lance soon grew impatient, though, groaning low and digging his heels into Keith's back meaningfully.

"Move," Lance murmured, "Please move, baby."

With a short, chaste kiss to Lance's lips, Keith complied and slowly pulled back until just the head of his cock sat inside Lance. Then, with slight force, he pushed back in until his balls slapped against Lance's ass.

"Fuck!" Lance moaned loudly, clawing down Keith's back. The pain of it was satisfying in a strange way and Keith found himself chasing it, pulling out and slamming back in much more roughly. That earned him his desired scratches and he groaned a gutteral sound at it.

A few more thrusts and Keith decided to change angles, lifting up Lance's hips slightly more while also spreading his own legs a little bit so that he could hit up. His next thrust had Lance screaming, clawing Keith's back so much he broke skin.

"That!" Lance gasped. "More-- that! There!"

Smirking, Keith kept it up and things got way louder. Lance was screaming now, abandoning Keith's back to grip his pillow so tightly that they tore. Keith massaged Lance's abs before gripping at his hips. Then Keith felt something and he felt the air get punched out of him.

"Holy shit," Keith breathed, pausing his movements. "Lance, give me your hand."

Looking confused and a little disgruntled at the sudden lack of fucking, Lance placed his hand in both of Keith's.

Keith placed his hand on Lance's lower abdomen and thrust in.

"Oh, my God!" Lance shouted as Keith continued his thrusts, his dick bulging Lance's stomach slightly at every apex. "Oh, my God-- Keith--! Keith, you're so--! I--!"

Redoubling his efforts, Keith started slamming into Lance with every bit of force he had in him, gripping Lance's hips so tightly he was sure they'd bruise. Lance had not removed his hand, seeming fascinated by the feeling of Keith's dick through his own stomach.

Both boys were practically screaming at this point, lost in the feeling of each other and chasing their own climaxes. Realizing he was close, Keith took Lance into his hand and stroked him in time with the thrusts.

"Keith!" Lance groaned loudly. "Keith! Keith, I'm gonna--!"

It wasn't nearly enough warning, as white began to spurt from Lance's cock in long stripes across Lance's stomach before Lance could even finish his sentence. It was enough to send Keith over the edge, and he filled Lance up enough to bloat him slightly, cum shooting deep into Lance's rectum.

Panting, Keith pulled out, watching wonderingly at his own semen trickling slightly out of Lance's hole, though he had shot it deep enough for the cum to take its time to reach Lance's entrance.

Getting an idea, Keith began to lick up the cum from Lance's stomach -- earning him a gasp and a few breathy moans -- making sure that every bit had been lapped up before he moved much, much lower.

Keith grinned wolfishly at Lance. "Guess I'll have to clean you up."

At that, Lance looked both confused and apprehensive. "... Keith? What d'you-- _hnnnng_!"

He was cut off as Keith tongued around Lance's abused hole. He lapped at it, licking up the sweat, cum, and pre from around the rim and savoring its unique and not altogether unpleasant flavor.

"What -- hng! -- is it about -- ha, fuck! -- Galra and my ass?" Lance asked in between moans and gasps.

"It's a nice ass," Keith grinned before going right back to it.

"Can't -- _Jesus Christ, Keith_ \-- can't deny that."

After a moment of licking the rim and the area around it, Keith dived his tongue in completely, tasting himself and gathering his own cum into his mouth. He considered swallowing it, but a better idea came into mind.

Once he had gathered all that he could, he leaned back over Lance and pressed their mouths together. Instantly, Keith pried Lance's mouth open with his tongue and then pushed his own cum into Lance's mouth. Groaning, Lance swallowed it all down before breaking off the kiss to breathe.

"Jesus," he panted, "Galra are _kinky_."

Keith just leaned on his elbows and watched the boy below him come down from his high. The entire time, Lance stared at him with something like awe, and Keith knew he loved this boy. He wanted so much to say it, but it was much too soon for that. One day, Keith would be brave enough to say it. For now, being Lance's boyfriend was more than enough.

Speaking of...

"Are we..." Keith swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Are we... boyfriends?"

Lance's answering smile was all the confirmation Keith needed, but Lance spoke anyway, his voice soft and fond, "Yeah, if you want to be."

"Y-yeah," Keith croaked, smiling back, just as fond. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They just stayed there, affectionately gazing at each other and sharing lazy kisses, until Keith couldn't handle the sweat and drying cum anymore. He stood with a defeated sigh, kissing Lance's temple and whispering, "Be right back," before going to the bathroom to get a wash rag.

When he returned to Lance, the boy had rolled to his side and was smiling softly to himself, eyes closed. Love filled Keith up with so much warmth, he felt like he might burn up in the fire of it.

He ended up just standing there in the doorway and watching his boyfriend relax in the afterglow. Lance was just so beautiful, it honestly took Keith's breath away. Even back when they had been practically strangers at the start of the whole Voltron thing, Keith had known how gorgeous Lance was, had appreciated it enough that he often found himself staring at the boy and just admiring him. He always seemed to be glowing, always seemed to shine with a brightness that could light up an entire room just by him existing in it. In the present, Keith vaguely wondered if he would ever stop being awestruck by Lance -- Lance's beauty, Lance's charm, Lance's kindness and thoughtfulness and selflessness -- and promptly decided that no, he probably never would.

"Hey," Lance's quiet voice jolted Keith out of his reverie, "you going to keep standing there or are you going to come clean me up?"

Lance was smiling teasingly, his eyes unbearably fond, and Keith couldn't keep himself from his boyfriend any longer.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

"Already?" Lance giggled a little. "Did you not cum enough before?"

Reaching his right-hand, Keith sat on the edge of the bed to wipe him down. "Honestly, I think I could easily cum my entire body's worth of fluids just by staring at you."

With delight, Keith watched his boyfriend's face turn completely red before he turned his face into his pillow to hide it.

"Jeez, when did you become so smooth?" Lance asked, voice muffled by the pillow.

His job finished, Keith discarded the rag to the floor then flopped on top of the Blue Paladin, getting an 'oof!' in return.

"I guess I learned from you. I spent so much time paying attention to everything you did and said, I was bound to pick up something."

Lance peeked out at Keith at that, smiling shyly, before flipping Keith onto his back and kissing him senseless. They spent the rest of their conscious night exchanging lazy kisses while Keith listened to Lance ramble about their future until their eyes became too heavy to keep them open.

 

\----------

 

The next thing Lance was aware of was a strong arm wrapped around his middle and a nose pressed to the nape of his neck. Keith's breath stirred Lance's hair with every exhale. It made Lance shiver, and suddenly the arm around him tightened slightly, bringing Lance closer to the boy behind him. A fond smile spread Lance's cheeks and he felt warm all over.

Slowly and gently, Lance twisted around in Keith's arm to face the Red Paladin, and Lance's eyes softened at the sight of the sleeping and content Keith. Heart filled with affection, Lance leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Keith's parted lips.

Lance loved this boy, he knew that, had known it for some time. He would not say so out loud yet, though; it was much too soon for that and Keith had always had trouble accepting the love of others. But Lance knew with a fierce certainty that what he felt for Keith was love, love so strong it shook him to his core. He would tell Keith one day, when the timing was better and they had been together for a while.

Yes, he would tell him, then, how very much in love he was.

Lance was glad he hadn't given up on Keith, on them. Lance was glad his mama hadn't raised a quitter.

**Author's Note:**

> My main tumblr: [space-mom-lance](http://space-mom-lance.tumblr.com/)  
> My art tumblr: [mewkiichigo](http://mewkiichigo.tumblr.com/)  
> My deviantART: [blayzes](http://blayzes.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
